El destino
by lLucy99
Summary: Quien hubiera pensado que el destino me fuera a deparar lo siguiente- One-shot-


Espero que os guste este One-shot del Graylu , es una pareja que no me llama mucho la atención, pero despues de leer varios fics, me esta empezando a gustar y mucho.

Bueno, los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

Y bueno aqui os lo dejo

* * *

Tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos. Me había pasado la noche anterior llorando y escuchando canciones tristes. Y es que el día anterior había cortado con mi novio. Mis pelos rubios parecían otra cosa, estaban revueltos y nada peinado. Y mis mejillas tenían manchurrones de rímel. No tenía ganas de nada, cogí mi móvil y mire la pantalla de él. Mi amiga me había mandado un mensaje para quedar conmigo e intentar animarme.

**_Quedamos en el Starbucks de al lado de tu casa, a las cinco de la tarde. Un beso te quiero._**

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y necesitaba darme una ducha olvidarme de todo aquello que había ocurrido hace unos días.

_Viernes 8 de Marzo, 2013._

Eran sobre las nueves de la noche cuando estaba paseando por las calles del centro de Madrid con mi amiga Levy. Íbamos hablando alegremente de varios temas sin tener uno concreto. A veces hablábamos sobre nuestros novios. Mi novio era un chico de estatura media, pelo rosado, ojos verdes color jade y era un poco alocado, gracioso, simpático, aunque también un poco gamberro. Su nombre era Natsu Dragneel. Y el novio de Levy era Gajeel Redfox, un chico de estatura un poco más alta que el mío, cabellos negros y un poco largos. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo. Su actitud era un poco parida a la de Natsu, alocado, gracioso, simpático y gamberro. Pero aunque tengan muchas cosas en común se llevan muy mal.

Esa tarde salimos nosotras dos solas, hacia tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo las dos. Pasábamos demasiado tiempo con nuestros respectivos novios.

Caminamos durante un rato hasta que llegamos a un Mc Donal's íbamos a entrar las dos a cenar algo, pero aquello no sucedió. Por la cristalera, vi a mi novio besar a una chica de cabellos blancos. Lagrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas. Corrí lo mas que pude, sin mirar a tras. Lo único que escuche fue gritar a Levy mi nombre.

Y así por lo cual me encuentro ahora así.

Me estaba vistiendo más o menos arreglada, para que al salir a la calle no notaran que me había pasado toda la noche llorando por un desgraciado que me mentía. Cogí del armario una falda negra de tubo, una blusa blanca y unos tacones. Me acabe de vestir y me dirigí al servicio para limpiarme la cara del rímel de la noche anterior. Al acabar no quedaba restos de que hubiera llorado. Lo que hacia un poco de maquillaje.

Al mirar el reloj todavía faltaba unos treinta minutos para la hora quedada en el Starbucks.

Cogí mi portátil, lo abrí y le di al botón de encender. Pasado unos minutos ya se había iniciado y me encontraba navegando por internet. Al cabo de un rato encontré una radio y decidí ponerla.

**_Decía un amigo mío que las casualidades no existen que toda esta escrito en las nubes y en las estrellas con tinta invisible. Que las personas van mezclándose en las páginas de las historias de otras personas para compartir y protagonizar un guion ya establecido. Mi amigo decía que todos somos actores principales y también actores secundarios, según la parte de la película en la que nos encontremos _**

**_Es una manera bonita de hablar del destino, ¿no creéis? _**

La verdad es que sí, era una manera muy bonita de hablar del destino. A lo mejor mi destino ya estaba más que escrito y mi historia de amor con Natsu no iba a durar mucho como decía esas frases de la radio. Lo mejor era pasar página y seguir mi vida. Mire el reloj de nuevo y faltaban apenas unos diez minutos para mi quedada con Levy. Tome un pañuelo negro y un bolso a juego, me los coloque y me fui a la entrada de mi apartamento. Cogí las llaves y me fui a la calle. Anduve durante un tiempo hasta llegar a la entrada del Starbucks. En ese momento un mensaje llega a mi móvil.

Al desbloquearlo, tenía un mensaje de Levy en el WhatsApp.

**_Lo siento mucho Lu-chan acaba de sucederme un contratiempo y llegare unos veinte minutos más tarde de lo acordado, ve cogiendo sitio. Intentare estar allí cuanto antes. _**

Di un profundo suspiro, tome el picaporte de la puerta del Starbucks y entré. Estaba medianamente lleno. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un capuchino. En menos de un minuto ya estaba listo, lo tomé y pague. Me dirigí a la primera planta que esta estaba repleta. Camine entre las mesas que había hasta llegar a una. Me senté y apoyé la mano en mi mentón. Mientras que leía un libro que había traído para prestárselo a Levy. Di unos cuantos sorbos a mi capuchino hasta que llego un joven moreno, de ojos negros profundos. Iba arreglado con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

-¿Perdone esta ocupado este sitio?-Pregunto aquel joven moreno, que llevaba colgado de un hombro una mochila marrón de Adidas. Y en una mano tenia un vaso del Starbucks.

-No esta vacío, al menos hasta que mi amiga venga- Dije sin interés, total iba a pasarme leyendo aquel libro hasta que llegara mi amiga. No tenia ganas de charlar con aquel desconocido.

-¿Te gustan los libros amorosos?-Me dijo mirando el libro que estaba leyendo, parecía que era una persona a la que le gustaba leer.

-La verdad es que si-Dije fríamente, día un sorbo a mi vaso y volví a leer.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbuster-Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café solo.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia –Dije mientras le proporcionaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerte-Respondió mientras que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí para darme dos besos y de nuevo volverse a sentar donde estaba.

-Igualmente-Dije mientras volvía a dar un pequeño sorbo a mi capuchino.

Así esta historia que había empezado con mal pie acabo siendo el principio de una hermosa historia. Y es que a partir de ese día seguimos viéndonos hasta que acabamos saliendo. Y la verdad es que no hay cosa más bonita que el amor. Mi historia estaba más que escrita entre las nubes y las estrellas, ahora solamente quedaba cumplirla y ser feliz.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
